Hidden Feelings
by NaturalRiots
Summary: Minato likes Yukari a lot but she rejects him every time. She gives him mixed signals and Minato is left confused not knowing what to do. What will these two star crossed lovers meant to be do?
1. Unsaid Feelings

Bold- Yukari's Thoughts

Italic- Minato's Thoughts

Regular - Speech or actions

** I sat there staring at him. Hoping he would notice. Of course he did but I was always too ashamed. I always had excuses for him. One after another I would make one up just to say no. Deep down I wanted him and at that she wanted him bad. Yukari Takeba wanted Minato. I was ashamed to admit it though, I would always say no, because he wasn't "charming" enough. Maybe I was just in denial and didn't want to get hurt again. Everyone I got close to got hurt or hurt me. I couldn't do that to him, especially with how much I liked him.**

_She was all I could think about. I would try to focus in class and take notes but something always made me look back only to see her staring. I was confused. I liked, maybe even loved her but she would always come up with an excuse for not hanging out. She was always giving me mixed signals. I knew how much I liked her ever since that first night arrived despite her pointing what seemed like a gun at me. Maybe I should just give up on her. There were several other options available for me, even though I wanted Yukari I decided to give it a try in an attempt to get over her._

**I knew he liked me why couldn't she just admit she liked him back. I promised myself next time he asked me to do something I would say yes. I was eagerly waiting until class was over because like usual he would come over to talk to me and ask me to do something. I was so excited.**

_ I glanced back at her after class was over. I was thinking about walking over there like everyday. I took a step towards her desk only to think about how she'll give me another excuse. I stopped himself and walked out the classroom and found Yuko. I asked to walk Yuko home and she excitedly said yes. Finally he thought to himself no more excuses._

** I was finishing up on copying notes and when I looked up after I closed my notebook Minato was gone. Distraught and not knowing what to do I got up and went straight home to the dorm. I decided on waiting in the lobby for him to come home to talk to him.**

_ I was having a great time with Yuko, but I felt bad at the same time because all I could think about was Yukari. She was on my mind all the time it was impossible to focus most of the time. Maybe I should talk to her when I get back to the dorm. Maybe I could convince her to give me a chance. I was head over heels for her. I needed to get back to the dorm. Maybe I could just walk Yuko home instead of getting something to eat with her. Yeah that sounds okay. I needed to talk to Yukari. It was driving me crazy._

**I had no idea where he was or even when he would return to the dorm. Normally he would come home late. That was okay, I am going to wait here for him. Maybe then I can sort this whole thing out because I knew he liked me but I just was too afraid.**

_ We finally arrived to Yuko's doorstep. It felt like the walk was never going to end. I HAD to get to the dorm. I needed to speak to Yukari. Only Yuko invited me into her house. I had to come up with an excuse. Gosh, what to say, Think quickly Minato. Nice save, that excuse will have to do "working on a paper" she probably didn't even believe me because her expression showed sadness immediately when I said that. That's okay though. Now, I need to get to the dorm. Should I sprint? Jog? I don't even know. I think I'll just sprint home. _

**I tried to focus on working on my homework in the lounge but all I could think about was what was I going to say to him? I ended up putting my homework away because I stopped working on it. Maybe I should be direct and just tell him how I feel. Then knowing Minato he'll ask why I always have excuse. Should I go with being honest or saying I don't know. I'll figure it out when he asks that.**

_Finally at the dorm door. Boy am I tired though. I should sit out here and think what I'll say first before going in there all sweaty. Or should I go in there sweaty to show her how determined I was? I don't know. Gosh this girl drives me crazy. I'm going in there now._

"M-Minato? What are you doing home so early?" She thought she had more time to think.

_Was she expecting me or something?_ "I uh, walked Yuko home then ran straight here"

She giggled and then said "I can see that, you ran all the way here? why?"

Scratching behind his head he responded "I needed to talk to you."

"Really? I was sitting out here waiting to do the same to you!" She looked surprised

"Look Yukari, I can't stop thinking about you. You're driving me crazy. It's even hard to focus, but then you always come up with excuses when I ask to do something. Plus I always see you staring at me. It's so confusing."

"Minato I um don't know what to say. Honestly I really like you too. You're all I can think about too." She began to blush at this point. "But uh I give you excuses because everyone I get close to gets hurt and I could never do that to you."

Minato looked shocked "You.. You like me too?" "Yeah, like a lot and I'm sorry."

After sitting on the couch next to Yukari, Minato said "Yukari you don't have to worry about hurting me. I'll be okay and I know you won't hurt me because we're made for each other."

Yukari then proceeded to turn towards Minato on the couch "Oh Minato. I don't know what to say. Thanks for understanding."

"So the suns still up, do you want to grab something to eat?" He let out a faint smile.

Yukari let out a big smile then said "I don't see why not." Minato began to stare at her

"Wh-What are you staring at?" Yukari said looking at Minato with a confused look

"You just look so beautiful when you smile!" Minato then stood up and put his hand out for her to grab.

She cheerfully stood up and happily grabbed his hand, hand in hand they walked at the dorm together.

Both happy they finally said what they felt.

A/N This is my first story hope you guys enjoyed it. I would greatly appreciate any feedback to help improve my writing. I know I'm not the best. Should I add more on to this story or is this enough? I don't know, depending on the feedback I get I may stop or continue.


	2. First Kiss

Bold - Yukari's Thoughts

Italic - Minato's Thoughts

Bold + Italic - ? Thoughts

Regular Text - Actions or speech

A/N ? is up for you to decide the answer will come out eventually but feel free to guess.

**I didn't care about the rumors. Those were just words that couldn't hurt me as long as I was with Minato. I was finally happy for the first time in awhile. What more could I wish for? I had a perfect guy who adored me and never failed to amuse me plus school was going great even with the adventures to Tartarus. This was what I've always wanted and I finally got it.**

_Finally, Yukari Takeba was mine. Nothing else mattered to me. I always had fun with her no matter what we did. She always made everything interesting. Sure she had a few mood swings every so often but I think that made me attracted to her even more. _

**_Eh. So they're dating now. Gosh how I wanted to be her. I envied her. All I ever wanted since I first met him was him. Non stop thinking about him and the constant day dreaming about him. I wanted Minato but it was obvious he wouldn't want someone like me. He showed extreme interest in Yukari. If he's going after her there's no way I would stand a chance. Why would Minato even consider dating someone like me? I guess.. it's just not meant to be.._**

**Gosh. This felt so perfect. Maybe he was right we were meant to be together. Star crossed lovers like Romeo & Juliet except maybe minus the whole suicide for each other part. At first I thought I just really liked him but I just felt so comfortable with him knowing he'd never judge me. Maybe I loved him. **

_Nothing felt better in the world than being with Yukari. I know I love her but it has only been like what a month since they started dating? There was no way he could even think about saying those 3 words to her. It was too soon. Way too soon. I doubt she loved me. When she confessed how she felt she only said "I like you a lot" Eh.. I can hold it back for a while longer. Maybe by then she'll be ready. Maybe I should ask her to go to the movies. She is downstairs doing homework but I think she'll live. It's a little late though it'll probably be 11 p.m. by the time we get back. I'll probably just tell everyone we're not going to Tartarus. _

He put his hand over her eyes and said "Guess who?" She jumped a bit

"Minato. You scared me ha-ha. What are you doing down here I thought you were studying."

"Ah yes. I was but I couldn't stop think about you so then I came down here to ask if you wanted to see a movie with me?" He smiled making that poker face he kept all the time disappear

"How could I say no? But it'll be late when we get back what about Tartarus?"

"Eh. I'd rather spend my night with you so we won't go."

She let out a huge smile and said "Alright let's go"

Minato bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting his hand out.

Like always before they left she grabbed it and they walked out together.

_**They like each other so much. They are very fond of each other. Minato and I will never have that kind of connection. Should I talk to him about my feelings? No he'd probably laugh and think I'm joking or something. Maybe I should surprise Minato with a kiss and make it seem like he's cheating on Yukari. Then she'd be mad and probably break up with him. Hmmm.. This may just work. Actually he'd probably hate me for it, maybe that would be better than seeing him with her all the time.**_

_Should I make a move while we're here in the movies? I don't know how she'll react. Maybe I should. Maybe I'll just put my arm around her to play it safe. Well she seems to enjoy that maybe when she looks over at me I'll go in for a long passionate kiss. _

**Wow he actually made a move. He put his arm around me that made me happy. I couldn't wait for our first kiss. Oh just thinking about his lips. I wonder what they tasted like? Maybe he has his own flavor like a Minato flavor. I couldn't focus on the movie his lips was all I could think about. Maybe I can try and make this kiss happen.**

"M-Minato."

Minato looked at her and said "Yes, what is it my dear?"

Yukari scooted closer to him "Oh nothing I just wanted to look at you." Letting out a weak smile

_She seemed nervous was she trying to kiss me too? This seemed like the perfect moment for it. Or should I wait and make the moment better? _

He pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear "Good because I like looking at you too."

He leaned in a bit closer. Slowly but closer

**Oh my gosh. Yes. I. Can't. Wait. It's finally happening.**

At last their lips finally connected.

**Oh my. His lips tasted so good. It tasted as if he really did have his own flavor. This was one of those moments that I wish could last forever. Now I was finally sure we were meant for each other. **

_This was the best kiss ever. Electricity seemed to flow all over my body. They had this special connection. And at this moment I felt like nothing could tear us apart. _

As their lips parted, Yukari said "Wow. Just wow."

Minato looked a bit surprised " Yukari. I love you so much."

Minato quickly put his hands over his mouth "Uh.. my bad. I didn't mean to say that." He looked down at his feet as if he was embarrassed

Yukari looked at him confused "It's okay because I love you too."

He looked up "You do?"

Letting out a huge smile and seeming relieve she said "Of course silly. I wasn't sure if I did but after that kiss. I knew I did and now I know nothing can split us up."

"I- I uh I think I've loved you ever since you first pointed that evoker at me. I guess you can say love at first sight." He began to blush slightly

"I think that's when I first started loving you too. But I think I was just unsure of if I really did or didn't but now I know 100% that I love you so much."

Minato looked up and they locked eyes before he said "Hey this movie is lame let's just go to the dorm and hangout?"

"Yeah this movie is kind of lame so yeah let's go." This time Yukari was the first one up and let her hand out for Minato to grab


End file.
